Persona 4 : The Truth of The Sky
by CrimsonRedHair
Summary: Dua tahun sudah ia kembali ke kota tempat asalnya tinggal, tetapi hanya satu bulan pertama ia menghubungi teman-temannya. Mereka tidak akan percaya kehidupannya di luar Inaba, yang lebih gila daripada yang mereka bayangkan.


**Persona 4 : The Truth of The Sky**

Persona © Atlus

Rating : T

Warning : A bit Gore in next chapter, abuse, X-Over *Realized in next chapter*, AU-Story

Pairing : Yu/Nao, Yosu/Chie, Yuki/OC, Kanji/Rise, Teddie/OC

Genre : Adventure/Friendship

.

Chap 1, Gensoku University

.

Yasogami Gakkou, sekolah yang terletak di kota kecil yang tenang bernama Inaba itu tampak ramai dengan beberapa orang siswanya yang membawa sebuah tabung berisikan kertas yang menunjukkan kelulusan mereka di Yasogami.

"Nah," pemuda berambut cokelat itu tampak memakai pakaian bebas—tentu saja ia bukanlah salah satu murid dari Yasogami High atau mungkin bisa dikatakan sebagai alumni dari sekolah itu setelah 1 tahun yang lalu mereka lulus, "sepertinya sekarang tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal di Yasogami bukan?"

Di depannya tampak enam orang anak lainnya yang tiga lainnya memakai seragam Yasogami sementara keempat yang lainnya tampak memakai pakaian bebas.

"Tidak kusangka Kanji-kun bisa lulus dengan nilai yang lumayan—" gadis berambut hitam dengan pita di kepalanya berwarna merah dan gaun polos berwarna merah itu tampak tertawa pelan.

"Benar, kukira kau akan tinggal kelas lagi Kanji—" kali ini gadis berambut cokelat hingga bahu yang melanjutkan dan tertawa saat melihat yang dibicarakan—pemuda berambut putih yang wajahnya memerah karena perkataan dua orang itu.

"A—ayolah Yukiko-senpai, Chie-senpai—aku sudah berusaha untuk belajar bersama dengan yang lainnya," Kanji tampak kesal, dan yang lainnya menanggapi dengan tawa lepas.

"Jadi, apakah rencana kita akan berlaku Yosuke?" pemuda yang terlihat kebaratan itu—dengan warna mata biru dan rambut kuning tampak menatapnya dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Ya—ya, aku akan memberitahukannya pada Yuu dulu," Yosuke tampak menghela nafas dan mengambil handphonenya untuk menghubungi pemuda berambut abu-abu yang dulu juga merupakan salah satu dari mereka, "walaupun aku tidak yakin ia akan menjawabnya…"

Nada sambung yang cukup lama terdengar dari sebrang, sebelum suara 'klik' pelan terdengar.

'_Hei Yosuke—'_ suara itu yang sudah lama—entah kenapa—tidak terdengar olehnya. Mereka semua _lost contact _dengan pemuda itu semenjak 1 bulan setelah kepulangannya ke kotanya.

"Wow,aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan mengangkatnya Yuu—" Yosuke yang pada awalnya ingin menghubunginya malah terkejut saat pemuda berambut abu-abu itu mengangkat telpon. Karena bagaimanapun, sudah hampir 2 tahun pemuda itu tidak berhubungan dengan salah satu dari mereka.

'_Hehehe—ini special, karena hari ini Kanji, Rise, dan juga Naoto lulus dari Yasogami bukan?'_ tawanya masih tetap sama seperti dulu, membuat Yosuke—menyangka—kalau ia masih seperti dulu.

"Sensei mengangkat?! Yosuke, aku ingin berbicara kuma!" suara Teddie membuat pemuda itu terkekeh pelan dan suara berisik terdengar dari sisi Yosuke dan juga yang lainnya saat Teddie mencoba untuk mengambil handphone Yosuke.

"SENSEI!"

Pada akhirnya Yosuke malah mengaktifkan _loudspeaker _untuk memperdengarkan suara Yuu pada semua yang ada di sana.

'_Hei Teddie, bagaimana keadaanmu disana?'_

"Baik-baik saja kuma!"

"Narukami-kun, sudah lama tidak melihatmu—kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungi kami?" Chie tampak yang berbicara selanjutnya dengan nada protes bercampur nada canda. Tentu saja, tidak mungkin ia bisa marah hanya karena itu.

'_Maa—maafkan aku Chie, aku sedikit sibuk dua tahun ini…'_

"Kau tahu kalau kau bisa mengandalkan kami kalau memang sedang kesusahan bukan senpai?" kali ini Kanji yang berbicara dengan nada serius saat mengetahui kalau pemuda itu sangat sibuk hingga tidak bisa meluangkan waktu selama 2 tahun ini.

'_Yah, ada satu dua hal yang tidak terduga semenjak aku pindah—jadi, aku tidak pernah bisa memberitahu kalian…'_

"Ah sudahlah, hei—kami berencana untuk pindah 1 bulan lagi. Selama 2 tahun ini aku belajar untuk mengatur Junes dan tidak sempat kuliah, Yukiko mengurus penginapan dan baru bisa melanjutkan kuliah sekarang, sementara Chie juga mengajar karate sambil menunggu Kanji, Rise, dan juga Naoto lulus," Yosuke menerangkan pada Yuu yang ada di sebrang telpon—dan hanya keheningan yang menjadi jawabannya.

'_Eh?'_

"Intinya kami akan melanjutkan kuliah di Gensoku dan akan pindah 1 bulan lagi," Chie menghela nafas dan langsung mengatakan intinya, "kami memang sudah berjanji akan masuk universitas itu bersama-sama…"

Mereka tahu dari Doujima tentang universitas yang diambil oleh Yuu dan memutuskan untuk merencanakan mengikuti test masuk di sana. Dan ternyata—tidak terduga mereka semua masuk.

"Tentu saja Teddie akan ikut kuma! Karena Teddie dan yang lainnya ingin bertemu sensei kuma!"

…

'_Maaf—' _suara Yuu tampak mengecil entah karena apa, membuat ketujuh orang yang mendengarnya tampak mengerutkan alisnya, _'—aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan kalian.'_

"Eh kenapa kuma?!"

'_Karena—' _suara di sebrang tampak terdengar tidak jelas, seolah Yuu sedang berbicara dengan seseorang, _'—ah, aku harus pergi. Aku benar-benar minta maaf kalian semua. Tetapi, aku hanya ingin mengatakan sebaiknya—kalian jangan ke sini untuk sekarang…'_

"Yuu—apa maksudm—"

PIK!

"Ada apa dengannya—" Yosuke tampak terlihat khawatir begitu juga dengan yang lainnya.

"Bagaimana ini Yosuke-kun?"

…

"Kita akan tetap ke tempat Yuu—bukan hanya untuk pergi ke Universitas Gensoku, tetapi untuk melihat keadaannya," Yosuke menutup handhonenya dan menghela nafas, setiap yang ada di sana memikirkan hal yang sama—ada apa dengan Yuu.

…

"Tuan muda, ada pertemuan dengan _Don Cavallone_ setelah ini untuk mewakili kakek anda," Yuu yang tampak melihat handphonenya yang tertutup hanya bisa terdiam. Seorang pria tua dengan pakaian mirip dengan butler itu tampak bersikap seperti butler sungguhan.

"Apakah kakek masih ada di Italia?"

"Ya, sampai bulan depan, Nono akan berada di Italia. Lagipula anda memang sudah diberikan kepercayaan untuk menjaga markas di sini—" membungkuk, tampak Yuu yang hanya menghela nafas dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya di sebuah kamar yang bisa dibilang cukup besar.

"Ya sudahlah—lagipula, _Don Cavallone _sudah kuanggap sebagai kakak sendiri selama 2 tahun ini," tersenyum dan menghela nafas, menatap kearah pria tua itu, "kau sudah bekerja sangat keras Shiho-san…"

"Ini sudah menjadi kewajiban saya melayani anda tuan muda," membungkuk sebelum akhirnya akan berjalan kearah pintu kamar.

"Oh, maaf Shiho-san apakah aku bisa meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Apapun tuan muda?"

"Aku ingin melihat list mahasiswa baru tahun ini—" berdiri dan mendekati pria tua bernama Shiho itu, "—kakek pasti meninggalkannya padamu bukan?"

…

"Ia—mengetahui kalau semua teman-temanku di Inaba akan kemari dan sengaja memasukkan mereka ke Gensoku…"

"Maaf tuan muda—saya hanya menjalankan tugas," menundukkan kepalanya sekali lagi sambil menutup matanya, "beliau hanya takut akan keselamatan anda dan meminta anda untuk cepat mencari guardian yang cocok untuk anda…"

BRAK!

Memukul meja yang ada di depannya dengan keras, tampak kesal dengan apa yang ia dengar.

"Teman-temanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini—dan sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan memasukkan mereka dalam dunia ini…" sedikit tersentak saat melihat wajah Yuu yang tampak sangat kesal dan juga marah.

"Aku yang akan melindungi mereka," menatap dingin pada pria bernama Shiho itu sebelum berbalik kembali, "tidak ada pengawalan yang mencolok, dan tidak akan seseorangpun yang boleh memberitahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi sebelum aku mengatakannya sendiri…"

…

"Baiklah, tuan muda…"

…

"Eh—alamat dari orang tua Yuu?"

Baik Yosuke dan juga yang lainnya tampak datang ke rumah Doujima dan menanyakan alamat rumah dari Yuu saat ini. Mengangguk mantap, Yosuke dan juga yang lainnya menunggu jawaban dari Doujima.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa—"

"Ayolah Doujima-san, kami mencemaskan senpai. Ada yang aneh dengannya—" Kanji tampak menatap dengan penuh harapan kearah Doujima.

"H—h… Kau tahu, kira-kira 1 bulan setelah Yuu kembali ke kotanya, kedua orang tuanya meninggal—" Doujima bisa melihat kalau Yosuke dan juga yang lainnya terkejut mendengar hal yang tidak pernah mereka ketahui sebelumnya, "—ia tinggal bersama dengan kakeknya sekarang…"

"Orang tua Narukami-kun, meninggal? Kenapa ia tidak mengatakannya pada kami—"

"Ia hanya tidak ingin membuat kalian cemas," Doujima menghela nafas dan menatap Yosuke dan juga yang lainnya yang masih shock dengan berita itu, "saat pemakamanpun aku hanya melihat Yuu sebentar sebelum kakeknya membawanya pergi…"

"Sepertinya kami benar-benar harus melihat keadaannya—"

…1 Bulan kemudian…

"Wow, jadi ini Gensoku University?"

Di depan mereka tampak sebuah bangunan ala Eropa yang berada di pinggir kota Tokyo. Di tanah yang luas dan juga sangat subur, berada di dekat perbukitan yang sangat subur dengan beberapa pepohonan.

"Apa benar kita mendapatkan beasiswa untuk masuk kemari Yosuke?"

"Memang benar kok, aku dan Yukiko masuk jurusan management, kau masuk jurusan olah raga, lalu Rise dibagian design interior, dan Naoto bagian hukum bersama dengan Kanji—" Yosuke membawa sebuah kertas bertuliskan daftar-daftar nama mereka.

"Tetapi, rasanya berada dalam dunia yang berbeda ya…"

"Aku setuju denganmu Kanji—" Yosuke menambahkannya sambil _sweatdrop _melihat bagaimana keadaan kampus yang benar-benar mewah. Tentu saja mereka tidak percaya dengan apa yang mereka dapat saat melihat surat dari Gensoku University—terutama untuk Chie, Yosuke, dan juga Kanji.

Sebagai catatan, Gensoku Universty bekerja sama dengan beberapa universitas terkenal dan pembangunannya bekerja sama dengan negara Italia. Dibangun sejak 5 tahun yang lalu, dan sudah menyorot banyak sekali mata dunia karena prestasi dari beberapa mahasiswa maupun lulusannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Yuu-senpai?"

"Doujima-san tidak tahu jurusan apa yang diambil oleh Yuu," Yosuke menghela nafas dan menatap kearah sekelilingnya, "yang pasti kita harus pergi ke ruangan rektor sekarang juga…"

…

"Namaku adalah Angelo Dominio dan aku adalah rektor di universitas Gensoku ini," beberapa jam kemudian—saat mereka baru bisa menemukan ruangan Rektor, yang ditemukan oleh mereka adalah seorang perempuan berambut putih panjang yang disanggul dengan mata berwarna hijau, "ah, kalian bisa memanggilku Shiori—itu adalah nama Jepangku…"

"Namaku adalah Yosuke Hanamura—" tampak gugup mengatakannya, mencoba untuk terlihat tenang, "—dan mereka…"

"Ah, Osamu-san sudah menceritakan kalian semua padaku," perempuan bernama Shiori itu tampak tersenyum dan berdiri menghampiri Yosuke dan juga yang lainnya, "kami benar-benar mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian."

"Eh?"

"Ah maaf—kalian akan tahu nanti," Shiori tampak tertawa kecil sebelum berjalan—dan tanpa disuruhpun Yosuke dan juga yang lainnya tampak mengikuti, "sebelum aku mengantarkan kalian ke asrama—kalian tidak keberatan kalau aku mengajak kalian menemui seseorang?"

"Tidak masalah—tetapi siapa?"

…

"Kalian akan tahu nanti—" Shiho tampak tersenyum dan berbalik, beberapa pengawal membukakan pintu untuknya dan dengan segera Yosuke serta yang lainnya mengikuti dari belakangnya dengan canggung.

…

"Namaku adalah Federico Dominio—kalian bisa memanggilku Osamu untuk nama Jepangku," seorang pria tua berambut abu-abu pendek dengan mata senada tampak menyambut mereka saat mereka keluar dari ruangan Shiho dan memakai mobil menuju ke sebuah bangunan yang cukup jauh—namun masih berada dalam lingkungan kamus.

Sebuah bangunan mansion yang terlihat paling besar dibandingkan yang lainnya.

"Beliau adalah pemilik dari Gensoku University ini—dan beliau yang menginginkan kalian untuk masuk ke kampus ini—" Shiho tampak tersenyum dan berdiri di belakang pria bernama Federico itu. Dilihat darimanapun, Yosuke dan yang lainnya akan tahu kalau pria itu bukan orang Jepang, sama seperti Angelo.

"Terima kasih sudah memberikan kesempatan kami untuk belajar di tempat ini Osamu-san—" Naoto yang kali ini menjawab salam dari pria tua itu.

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu," tertawa lepas, tampak sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti seorang pemimpin, lebih seperti seorang kakek biasa yang menghabiskan waktunya berada di rumah dan bersenang-senang, "aku yang harusnya berterima kasih pada kalian karena sudah menjaga cucuku…"

"Eh—cucu?"

"Kakek," ketukan pintu tampak terdengar dari pintu yang ada di belakang mereka, "apakah kau memanggilku?"

Pemuda berambut abu-abu itu—memakai kemeja putih polos dan juga celana hitam. Tidak ada yang berbeda darinya selain rambutnya yang berganti model menjadi acak-acakan.

"Souji—kau sudah sampai, maaf merepotkanmu…"

Yosuke dan juga yang lainnya tampak menoleh, bertemu pandang dengan orang yang ada di belakang mereka yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan terkejut. Begitu juga dengan mereka—bagaimana tidak, pemuda itu adalah orang yang 2 tahun ini tidak pernah mereka temui sama sekali.

"Eh—"

"Perkenalkan ia adalah cucuku, Souji Seta—tetapi, kalian pasti mengenalnya sebagai Yu Narukami," Osamu tampak tersenyum seolah tidak melakukan apapun, sementara ketujuh orang itu tampak terdiam terlalu shock dengan apa yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Yuu?"

"Yo—Yosuke, semuanya…"

…To be Continue…

Hahaha, disini Yuu punya dua nama, nama Souji Seta dan Yuu Narukami. Tapi orang-orang Inaba tahunya namanya itu Cuma Yuu Narukami, dan kenapa dia punya dua nama? Nanti bakal dikasih tahu chapter selanjutnya : )

Yang tahu arti _Don_ biasanya dipakai untuk sebutan apa pasti nanti bakal tahu kenapa Yuu ga mau semua teman-temannya ikut ke Gensoku, dan ada hubungannya sama Italia ^^

Oh, ini adalah cerita X-Over—dan yang belum bisa nebak, nanti di chapter selanjutnya bakal ketahuan X-Over sama apa dan ini sebenarnya AUnya kearah mana. Jadi untuk sekarang, silahkan difikirkan dan cari petunjuk X-Overnya dimana ^^

BTW ada yang ngeh ga?

.

Seta = Rule of All ( Di website)—Japan Language

Gensoku = Principle (Bahasa lainnya bisa dibilang Ruler)—Japan Language

Osamu = Ruler—Japan Language

Dominio = Rules—Italian Language Xp

Federico = Peaceful Ruler—Italian Language


End file.
